toy_islandsfandomcom-20200215-history
LP Fabrika Hemikalija Milyrov Sedov
LP Fabrika Hemikalija Milyrov Sedov is a Krakozhian company considered a market leader in the production of essential oils, essences, fruit ethers, chemical and pharmaceutical products, and natural and artificial fragrances. It is famous for developing the soft drink Žitokola. History In 1829, two pharmacists named Ernest Shvets and Edward Budrevich opened a company in Lipask called Shvets and Budrevich for the sale of pharmaceutical drugs. In 1838, Lyudovik Sedov took over the pharmaceutical company and renamed it Sedov & Co. After his death, German Fryderykov bought the company and became its sole owner, and although he retained the old company name, it entered a new era to unexpectedly rise as the region's leading company in the fragrance industry. The company stayed under Fryderykov family ownership until 1948, first under one of German Fryderykov's sons, then another of his sons, then his grandson, and finally his grand-nephew. In 1873, the company relocated its production facilities from Ulica Soljinsky to Ulica Tikomirsky and began to concentrate on the production and sale of essential oils and essences. Essentially, three processes were used for the extraction; steam distillation , solid-phase extraction, and cold pressing. From the very beginning, Fryderykov relied on modern scientific standards and worked closely with university research. In 1879, Sedov & Co. became the first company in the industry to open its own industrial experimental laboratory for the production of essential oils. The high quality of essential oils from Sedov & Co. became the benchmark in fragrance production in the Toy Islands. The results of the company's research was not kept a trade secret, but were instead published in the company's Sedov Semi-Annual Report and gained a high reputation amongst professional circles. In the 1880s, the company began mass production of rose oil, importing roses from Györmár-Kazvhalia, and starting a plantation in Milyrov, a town near Lipask. The company used gentle steam distillation to make its rose oil, which is considered to be of higher quality than Györmár-Kazvhalian rose oil. In 1891 the company began construction of self-developed industrial distillation plants, and in 1899 a branch office was opened in Eveshire in the McFluffle Bunny Empire. The rapid growth of the company made a new move necessary, and a new factory was built in Lipask in 1900 with an adjoining housing estate for employees and workers in Milyrov. The company had been using the area since 1884 for the large-scale cultivation of oil-bearing plants and roses. The new plant was put into operation in April 1901, with the new site covering 1.2 sq. km and production facilities covering 25 hectares, and large-scale production of natural and artificial fragrances and flavourings , perfume oils, perfume bases, essences, extracts, and flavours began. The company suffered a setback in June 1911 when its entire rose crop was destroyed due to temperatures falling below freezing one night, but this did not cause lasting damage to its finances. By 1912, its Milyrov factory was employing around 100 clerks, 250 workmen, 16 analytical chemists, and 20 technicians. It also burned 45,000 tonnes of coal and went through 880,000 gallons of water per day. The company opened a branch in Szebrecen, Györmár-Kazvhalia in 1924, and in May 1927 Sedov & Co. merged with E. Kolochovsky & Co. to form a joint-stock company, with the shareholders exclusively being family members. As part of its 100th Anniversary celebrations in 1929, the company management created a pension fund to support retirees and survivors under the newly formed German and Ernest Fryderykov Foundation which was given share capital of 200,000 zlotys. The Milyrov plant survived the Second World War relatively unscathed, and permission to continue production was given as early as May 1945. However, the plant was expropriated by the government in September 1945, and in July 1948 the entire company was nationalised. In 1956, the company underwent a reorganisation and became LP Fabrika Hemikalija Milyrov Sedov, and as part of the Second Five-Year plan began developing a soft drink as a Krakozhian alternative to Coke, releasing Žitokola in 1958. In 1993, the plant underwent major modernisation and repairs to bring it up to international standards. Products *Flavouring (orange) for toothpaste *Flavouring for Žitokola *Perfumes **''Cvětna'' floral perfume collection Facilities The Milyrov plant has its own post office, power plant, printing shop, library, water purification system, and sewer network. The library has several thousand volumes which include chemical journals and dissertations, pharmacopeias, botanical encyclopaedias, and other reference materials such as botanical and chemical samples. In 1993, after years of disuse and disrepair, the library received major renovations. Employees The company living quarters in Milyrov has a sports ground, a tennis court, a bowling alley, and a private swimming pool for employees. Category:Krakozhia Category:Economy of Krakozhia